


The Demon

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: Souji recounts his experience dating Hijikata and realizes that he has found the person he's meant to be with.





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



> "The Dragon", a separate fic of mine, is the prequel to this story. While not necessary, I recommend reading that one first.

Dawn came outside, peaking through a crack in the curtains. Souji furrowed his eyebrows and rolled away from the light, gently bumping against a warm, hard body. He blushed as he remembered the crashing motions and groans in the night. Smiling, he inched closer until he could smell the faint scent of strong cigarettes and a hint of morning sweat. 

It was only a few months ago that he was in the arms of a stranger, counting down the hours until he would be swept away from reality. Now, though, he was here, with this man. He traced a finger gently down his sternum, counting the ribs quietly. Nothing was better than lying here, in the arms of the person that consumed his every thought. 

How many days had he been here with him? 

. . . 

A little over a month ago, they met one another. And Souji had his chance to speak with him for the first time. An exchange between servant and patron at the Mibu Café. A soft kiss was a form of a parting gift, and an unspoken promise to meet again. Little did Souji know that one kiss would turn into one night, one week, one month with Hijikata-san. 

He looked over at his lover from the bar. His sculpted jaw carried such strong will and that mouth that brought him over the edge. Hijikata tapped a cigarette on the ashtray and closed his eyes as he spoke to the bartender, exhaling smoke from a perfect part in his lips. 

Souji spun a finger over the rim of his glass, more interested in the shape Hijikata’s hand made as it reached for his drink than taking a sip of his own. Those fingers could break him or cradle him in the same instance . . . He shuddered at the thought and hid his face as the older man looked over at him. 

“Are you alright, Souji?” the deep, husky voice carried over a soccer play. 

“Don’t mind me,” Souji waved his wrist, giggling into his other hand. “I just thought of a funny joke.” 

The corners of Hijikata’s mouth twitched upwards slightly, and he took another drag on the cigarette. 

A few more drinks and they were home, back in the bedroom. Souji cried out, arching his back as the demon pulled on his hair. The boy gripped at the sheets, but his body rocked with the fierce motion of their hips slamming together. Hijikata pulled a bit harder, and Souji’s wince turned into a smile. He loved the way the man turned into a beast, taking possession of his entire being. The bed creaked, and Souji bit his knuckles as he was pushed further against the mattress, until both men shook with the force of their passion. 

. . . 

The boy watched as Hijikata willed himself out of bed, hitting the alarm clock for the fifth time. “I’m late . . .” the man groaned, trudging to the bathroom. Souji sat up and laughed as his lover cursed the items in the bathroom, the shower curtain and cold water. He realized that he would be here another day, resting until the next round when the demon came home from work. 

He waited in earnest, smiling into the warm pillow his lover left on the bed. As he waited, he fell back to sleep, dreaming of poetry and a black yukata made of ink. 

The demon smiled softly as he buttoned his shirt, and left a kiss on the boy’s shoulder. Turning to leave, he grinned, “Rest up, Souji.” 

. . . 

A few hours later, and the door slammed shut. Souji jolted awake, surprised that he had slept for so long. He stumbled out of bed and walked slowly to the living room. Peeking out before leaving the bedroom. 

Hijikata sat on the couch, holding a cold glass of whiskey to his head as he read the newspaper. His suit jacket was strewn over the edge of the couch, thrown off in a hurry, and Souji was glad that the man at least had a chance to untie his tie. 

“Welcome home!” Souji beamed, making headway toward the couch. He slowed, though, when he realized his lover said nothing, and a vein twitched in his temple. “Hijikata-san?” Quieter now, approaching him from behind. “Did you have a tough day at work?” Souji whispered, smiling against the Demon’s cheek. Slowly and firmly, he began to knead into the tall man’s shoulders. 

It was an instant trigger. Hijikata lowered the newspaper onto his lap, and closed his eyes. “Souji,” he groaned. “You have no idea . . .” 

“It’s better not to think of it now,” Souji continued to whisper, allowing his lips to trail over the man’s neck. “I’ll make sure your evening is much better.” 

Hijikata fought at the smirk tugging at his lips – he liked that idea. 

Souji allowed his hands to slide their way down the man’s chest, pulling the tie from the collar as they moved further downward. He stood up straight and trailed the tie over his lover’s face, making his way to the front of the couch. He couldn’t help but giggle at the quirk in the man’s eyebrow; he loved getting under his skin. 

Hijikata’s expression changed, however, as Souji got on his knees. “Souji – what are you,” he was interrupted by those thin, pale fingers as they slid over his thigh, towards his belt. His breath caught, and Souji could see the shiver travel his lover’s spine. 

Hijikata’s voice lowered, and he breathed, “Souji . . .”

The boy replied with a smile, and carefully began to work at the man’s belt. “Hijikata-san,” he mused, closer to the metal zipper. He let his fingers rub over the bulge forming beneath the fabric. “You must have missed me while you were gone.” 

A faint flush spread over the man’s tan cheeks and his lips parted slightly. 

Inch by inch, the boy tugged at the zipper with his teeth, gripping onto Hijikata’s strong thighs as it gave way to the fabric beneath. He watched for a minute, anticipating what would come next as the boy gently pantsed him. 

Hijikata found that he couldn’t look away. Not even when those hands slid their way up his stomach, cold at first, but soothing. Kneading, gripping at his chest as those smooth lips brushed over his arousal, over, and over. Teasing and slow, Souji traced his tongue around his head, and exhaled slowly against the thick, throbbing member. Hijikata rolled his head back to the side and groaned, letting one of his hands work its way into the boy’s long tresses. 

Souji smiled and kissed his way along his lover’s length, and sighed against the his skin. He scratched gently at his prey’s exposed thighs, and dug in his nails as he took the man into his mouth. 

Hijikata groaned and white-knuckled the couch for a moment. Souji’s mouth was so inviting – wet and warm, and he shuddered as the boy began to use his tongue. He gave a firm tug on the boy’s hair, worried that the stress of the day would make him lose it too soon. 

The boy ignored the warning and looked up at the man sitting above him. He had just started and Hijikata was eager to give in. Their eyes met for a moment, and Hijikata pulled harder on Souji’s hair. Different this time – he was egging him on. Souji smiled on an upward suck, and moaned as he continued, digging his claws into the demon’s thighs even more. 

Hijikata growled at the stinging pain at his legs, but soon forgot it as Souji continued to tease. Sucking harder, massaging with his tongue. Without losing rhythm, the boy added his hand. Sliding, gripping. Sliding. Gripping. Alternating between wet and an anchor for the friction. 

He was breathing faster now, and watching for those eyes that looked up at him in intervals. Gauging his pleasure. Moving faster, deeper. Hijikata noticed a darker side seeping in - a sharp, cutting glance that smiled deviously into each suck and grip of those beautiful lips. He felt the pressure building below his stomach. “Souji . . .” he warned. 

Souji squeezed harder with his hand, and prepared himself for his lover’s release. Hijikata shook, and growled, pulling the boy against him by the hair. Souji swallowed the bitter liquid thickly, looking up at Hijikata with those sharp, longing eyes. 

“Souji, take off your clothes” he paused for a moment, a smirk spreading on his lips as the energy came back. “And get on my lap.” 

Souji did as he was told, and stood slowly. He looked at Hijikata through half-lidded eyes, maintaining eye contact as he removed his clothing. First came the dress shirt he borrowed from his lover, and lastly, he stepped out of his loose jeans. Hijikata smirked in approval, and called the boy to him with a finger.

Souji stepped forward and crawled onto his lover's lap, straddling the man's hips. Hijikata lifted his chin with a finger, and leaned in closely. "I think someone is having a little too much fun with this." He practically purred before capturing Souji's lips with his own, locking a hand into those long strands of hair once more. 

Souji relished the kiss and savored the flavor of his lover's rough tongue. He gasped as a strong hand grabbed high on his thigh and rolled his head back as the demon moved to his neck.

The demon sucked hard, marking his prey as he allowed both of his hands to fondle Souji's soft-firm backside. The boy gasped and attempted to look over his shoulder at the hand on his hip. "Hijikata-san," he said huskily, "I think you may be enjoying this, too." He looked back into that intense, firey gaze, and a flush colored his cheeks. "Hijikata-san . . ." 

Without breaking their gaze the man ground his arousal against his lover's entry. "Perhaps," he whispered, "but you started it."

Slow and sudden, the man pressed into him. Souji moaned and bit his lip at the pain he craved. Hijikata's grip tightened and he breathed. "Move."

Another command. 

Souji obeyed, using his thighs and stomach to raise and lower his hips. Slowly, tauntingly. It was a delicious descent. 

Before long, Hijikata groaned, helping the boy, lifting his hips with the rhythm. Souji held on to the couch as their hips met with a hard slap and pulled on his lover's hair as the speed increased. As he thought he was going to tire out before the end, Hijikata bucked into the poor boy, and Souji came hard. His pleasure spread onto Hijikata's neck and chest, and a tear of ecstasy rolled down his cheek. "Hijikata-san," breathless and exhausted, he clung to the man, too tired to move. 

Hijikata smiled against the top of the boy's head, closing his eyes as his own release ebbed and flowed into that fantastically tight heat. "Sleep well, Souji." He kissed the boy's temple. "You'll need it."

. . .

At first, Souji was unsure if it was their age difference or compatibility that fueled this new, passionate sex life. As the days came and went, and he found himself locked in Hjjikata's embrace, the uncertainty quickly transformed into anticipation. He was certain that their bodies were more than just compatible and thanked whatever god or super power brought such an honest, thorough lover into his path.

He moaned in the shower as Hijikata moved into him with a practiced ease. The man held on tight to the boy's hips as he brought their bodies together, and Souji was certain he would bruise, as he had done many times before. The thick, throbbing piston hit deep inside his body, and he was certain he would lose it. 

A hot shower turned in to a lazy summer day, and Souji lounged on the floor, flipping through an old writing textbook. The older man sat on the couch quietly near a rotating fan, reading the weekend paper. Souji watched his lover for a moment, and smiled softly as he studied the emotions passing over the man's defined features. Quiet, reflective seriousness through politics and business, annoyance as he skimmed through the pop culture section, and a brief hint of pain as he skimmed through recent events. 

Souji turned his attention to his phone. Kondo was calling, for the third time. Multiple texts flooded in after Souji ignored the quiet vibrations. He laughed as he read, "Are you ever coming back to the house? My wife is worried your new boyfriend is a serial killer." and "Please come home, Souji. I think Saizo may start an uprising with the other pets."

He was pulled out of his laughter by a growl emanating behind him. 

"Who in their right mind would publish such a ridiculous . . ." Hijikata grumbled, immediately rubbing his temples "'The Negative Aspects of Japanese Men - Why You Should Sleep Abroad'." Another irritated groan as the newspaper flopped onto his lap. "Maybe I am getting too old for this . . . "

That quiet, brief insecurity made Souji's heart race. He could never tell whether Hijikata truly felt that their age difference was a hindrance, but Souji felt so much for this man. He flushed as he realized how much his feelings had developed in a little over a month. 

Reaching up carefully, he looked at the name under the article and broke out into laughter. Hijikata quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Souji through the space in his fingers. Still rubbing his temples. He asked seriously, "What's so funny, Souji?" 

It took a moment of laughing and a few quiet coughs before he could answer. "I didn't think he would ever write it."

Was it worry that spread over Hijikata's face as Souji skimmed the first few sentences? Was it the smile on the boy's face as he saw that name? "You know the author?"

Souji blushed slightly as he remembered clove cigarettes and the grip of Ryoma's hands on his thighs. "Yes," the smile faded as he set the newspaper back down. "A little too well," he admitted. "But that was a while ago, and I can assure you," he smiled and looked up at Hijikata. "He is just as ridiculous as his writing."

The worry diminished, and for an instant Hijikata felt jealousy toward this stranger. Just what did that man learn from sleeping abroad? What had he done to his Souji?

Sensing the anxiety, Souji stood up and made his way to Hijikata's lap. "Hijikata-san," that bright, beaming smile. "Don't be jealous. That was a while ago. You have me now." 

How did this boy manage to get under his skin? It was annoying and adorable at the same time, and Hijikata feigned the prior. "Souji . . . I'm not jealous." 

Souji wrapped his arms around the man's neck and laughed. "Well, I sure hope you aren't," he nuzzled his head under that strong jawline. "After all," he began, "Who said he was ever good in bed?" 

Hijikata flushed for a moment, surprised at the frankness with which Souji was speaking. The boy lifted his head, and their eyes met. "Souji," the demon began. 

"I prefer the way you hold me, Hijikata-san." Those lips and their ever present smile. "You're the only man I need." 

Hijikata pulled Souji's mouth to his and kissed him deeply, eager to hold the boy again and enjoy his reaffirmed desire. The boy's last words made his heart skip a beat. He cared so much for this new love. He would do his best to protect it. 

Souji smiled into the kiss and whispered, "Devour me like you do your enemies, and show me the samurai you really are."

The words he had been waiting for, though he didn’t really understand what his lover meant. Hijikata growled, flipping Souji easily onto his back. The boy laughed at the hot, quick kisses, and moaned as their bodies turned into one. 

Both men knew that this was different and let the love take root. Souji's phone rang and Hijikata tossed it across the room. The screen blinked, "Stranger" in the distance, and Souji dug his nails into Hijikata's shoulders, begging for more.


End file.
